


I Will Fix You

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not spoiling anything, Some angst, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa au where Lexa and Clarke are married, and Lexa is a cop. And they watch a show called 'The 100'.<br/>Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teda).



> This was requested by my friend Teda, so hopefully you'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think so feel free to drop a comment!

Lexa and Clarke Griffin had the perfect life; it was nothing like the nightmare the characters in their favourite tv show 'The 100' had to live in. They were happy and content in their sweet cozy home and satisfying jobs.  
Although that might not be entirely true, since Clarke always complained about Lexa's dangerous career as a police officer, she had to endure the worry and the stress of having her out in the field, to catch the bad guys. She always wondered what would happen to her if Lexa died on the job, she really wouldn't be able to go on..

'Are you done yet, Clarke,' Lexa asked, bored. She had been sitting there for over an hour while Clarke drew her.  
'Hold on,' Clarke said, totally invested in her work. She's drawn over twenty drawings of her wife; it was like there was something always nagging her to. Not that she minded, Lexa was a delight to draw; her perfect features and beautiful eyes had to be appreciated by artists, had to be displayed in museums.  
'Clarke, you've drifted away again,' Lexa's voice brought her back to their living room, where Lexa was staring at her impatiently, waiting to see the end result.  
Adding a few touches to the drawing, Clarke held it for Lexa to see. She gasped; Clarke's talent never failed to surprise her, especially when she drew her wife, you could see how much love and passion she put into the work.

'Do you like it,' Clarke asked, already knowing her answer, but nervous anyway.  
'I love it,' Lexa breathed out, 'I love you,' She added, and kissed Clarke passionately as they both sunk into the couch. 

Later that night, Clarke and Lexa were cuddling in their bed, waiting for 'The 100' to air. They both loved the show deeply, and admired the characters, especially 'Heda' and her girlfriend, who Lexa insisted looked a lot like Clarke.  
'I do hope we never end up like them, though' Clarke whispered sadly, already stressing about the mission Lexa had to go to the next day.  
'We won't.' Lexa reassured her, although she was worried too; the mission _was_ treacherous, but she could never express that worry, she didn't want to burden Clarke even more.  
Clarke fell asleep watching the show, since it sucked ass after Heda died anyway and Lexa continued the episode while she played with Clarke's blonde hair. She was thinking about doing something special for Clarke, since Clarke always surprised her with drawings and gifts. The only thing she knew how to do was write, she was deeply poetic and did well with words.  
She opened the drawer of her bedside table, taking out her notebook and a pen. For a while, she lost herself in the world of poetry, getting all the influence she needs from the angel asleep next to her.  
Suddenly, Clarke began twitching in her sleep, clearly uncomfortable. Then she started moaning loudly, the nightmare she was having was getting worse. Lexa gently touched her shoulder, 'Clarke, Clarke wake up,'  
Clarke gasped, her eyes flew wide open and she tried to take a few breaths to steady her rapidly beating heart. She was having a horrendous nightmare, one where she lost Lexa, where she mourned her, one where she was alone, until the end of her days.  
'It's okay, you're safe,' She heard Lexa's soothing voice in her ear and looked at her wife who was clearly worried sick about her. She tried to smile at her, to reassure her, and herself that everything was okay, that they were okay.  
Lexa held her hand while the other held the notebook she always wrote in.  
'You were writing?' Clarke asked, trying to distract herself from the memories of the hell she just went through. If that was what the nightmare felt like, she never wanted to experience the real thing..  
Lexa nodded, 'It's just a little something I was doing for you,' Her voice was low, and .. hesitant?  
Clarke made a grab for the notebook, curious to see what her wife was writing.  
She looked at it, her eyes absorbing the words her soulmate had written her, and she felt her heart flutter.  
The poem was,  
"Since the day I met you,  
I knew the rumour of 'love at first sight' was true.  
I never thought I'd feel this way,  
I love you more than anyone may..  
You mean everything to me and more,  
New aspects of life you made me explore..  
You were right all along,  
Me not letting anyone in was wrong.  
There's more to just surviving in life,  
Clarke Griffin, I'm glad you are my wife. "

Clarke put the notebook down, speechless. There were tears forming in her eyes, and she hugged Lexa, burying her face in her neck, 'I love you, I love you so much.'  
They fell asleep in each other's arms; Clarke had no more nightmares that night, she was home..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some violence.

Lexa came home the next day bloodied and bruised, the mission went sideways after she had to kill one of the drug dealer's partner in crime. She wasn't able to catch the drug dealer either, and he was out there roaming the streets, knowing Lexa murdered his friend.  
She was a mess and fell apart the moment she came home, crying as Clarke embraced her, mumbling between sobs, 'I had to.. I had to..'  
Clarke's heart was breaking over seeing Lexa like that, she tried to offer her wife some comfort, telling her that sometimes we make hard decisions. That between that criminal and her, she was the one who _deserved_ to come home to her family, to her wife. 

After taking two days off work, Lexa had to go back again, to file the report about what happened, although Clarke was hesitant over having her go back again so soon; her wife was tough, but she needed a goddamn break.  
She called the precinct, and asked to talk to the captain, 'Yes, hello, this is Clarke Griffin.. yes, Lexa's wife. I just wanted to let you know Lexa's going over to file your report, but I need her back home, she needs time off,' Clarke said, her voice rising with anger.  
'I'm pretty sure your wife can handle herself,' The captain replied curtly, 'But I may send her home, if I see her unfitting to do her job,' He stressed on the word 'job', implying it was Lexa's duty to go through all that trauma.  
Clarke hung up, 'You don't get paid enough for this shit,' She told Lexa, who was already dressed and ready to go. My god, she was strong.  
Lexa smiled halfheartedly, and gave Clarke a small goodbye kiss before she opened the front door and left. 

Clarke was lost in another painting she was working on for a costumer, when she suddenly heard the backdoor creak. She brushed it off, thinking she imagined the noise. A few minutes later, Clarke heard that same door clearly swing open and her heart jumped; Lexa couldn't have returned so soon, and she would use the front door.  
She got off the couch, tiptoeing to get the gun she kept safely hidden in her bedroom. But she was too late. Someone grabbed her from behind, and slammed her head into the wall. She turned around, disoriented, frantically trying to locate her attacker, trying to fight back, but he had a strong build and was squeezing her neck painfully, choking her.  
She tried to gasp for breath to no avail, her vision was going dark, then she heard a male voice say, 'No, it won't be this easy. You need to suffer.'  
Clarke was confused, why would anyone want to hurt her? The attacker loosened his grip on her and she turned around, coming face to face with a tall, bald man, who was clearly on drugs. His eyes were red, and he had a menacing glare in his eyes, 'Your wife killed my friend. She shot him mercilessly, and now you're gonna suffer for her mistake,'  
'It was either her or him, I would've done the same thing,' Clarke shot back. If she was going to die, she was going to do it with dignity.  
She felt the stung on her cheek as she realised that he had slapped her, 'Shut up, you bitch,' He growled like a wild animal, grabbing her hair and yanking her towards the kitchen.  
Clarke's eyes welled up with tears. This was it. She was never going to see Lexa again. She didn't care about what was about to happen to her, she was more worried about Lexa's reaction once she finds her...body.  
The drug dealer dragged Clarke to the kitchen, and selected a large knife, one Clarke had left lying around. He smiled cruelly, as he made a deep gash on Clarke's arm while she screamed in pain, her previously-white kitchen tiles now stained with her blood.  
He was about to do another, when they both heard the front door open. Clarke sighed in relief, then, noticing the gun the man had at their waist, fear clawed at her heart; she was okay with dying, but she couldn't bear it if anything happened to Lexa. The attacker tensed, pulling Clarke even closer to him, placing the knife on her neck. 'You move, you die.' He whispered, making his point by making a small cut on her delicate neck. 

Lexa opened the front door, exhausted but grateful the captain let her come home early; Clarke had somehow managed to convince him.  
'Clarke,' She called, but Clarke didn't answer. That wasn't unusual since her wife was probably lost in her world of drawing. She went to the living room and was immediately alarmed; papers were strewn everywhere and there was a bloody spot on the wall.  
She took out her gun, and walked carefully to the kitchen; that was where the backdoor was, if anyone was here, they would've come through that door.  
Lexa opened the kitchen's door and gasped; there stood Titus, the escaped drug dealer, and he was holding a kitchen knife to her wife's throat, which was already bleeding.  
'Titus, put the knife down, right now,' She threatened, trying to keep her voice firm, though she was frantically looking at Clarke, who was bleeding and staring at her in terror.  
'You really think that line will work on me?' He laughed maniacally, pressing the knife harder to Clarke's throat.  
Clarke whimpered and Lexa's confidence faltered, 'Please, let her go. She has nothing to do with this. We can settle this between us, okay? Titus please.'  
'I was actually hoping you'd come home to see this.' He whispered and he was about to slash Clarke's neck when Lexa fired at him, hitting his arm.  
He screamed, dropping the knife and Clarke managed to escape his hold, as he fell to the ground.  
Clarke ran into Lexa's open arms, she couldn't help the sobs that escaped her lips; she had never been this scared.  
Lexa tried to hug her reassuringly while trying to pull out her phone to call for backup, and was doing so when she saw Titus's hand move to his waist.  
The gun.  
Sooner than Lexa could anticipate, he had his gun out and was pointing it at Clarke's back. Lexa pushed Clarke out of the way, causing Clarke to fall down, and she heard Titus's gun go off, as he shot her straight though her stomach. She stared at Clarke, who was kicking Titus's gun out of his hands, before she collapsed. 

'Lexa, Lexa stay with me,' Clarke screamed, trying to stop the bleeding. In the corner of her eye, she saw Titus trying to reach for his gun again. She grabbed Lexa's gun and shot him in the head.  
Lexa was gasping, her mouth filling with blood, as she tried to tell Clarke something.  
'Don't say anything, you're going to be okay,' Clarke whispered, then she called 911 for an ambulance.  
'Clarke, I'm sorry,' Lexa breathed out, trying to speak through the blood in her mouth, 'I'm sorry I did end up like Heda.' Clarke couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips; this couldn't be happening.  
She wiped away her tears, trying to be strong for her love, as she took a deep breath, 'I WILL fix you this time, just stay with me,'  
Lexa nodded, clearly not convinced, as she closed her eyelids..

 

...Hours later, Clarke was sitting alone in the emergency room, her eyes hurt from crying, she'd never felt such gut-wrenching pain before.  
The doctor finally came out from the operation room, 'Your wife is a true warrior, she kept deliriously whispering that life was more than just surviving, even when she was under heavy anesthesia'  
'Is she going to be okay?' Clarke whispered, she never thought Lexa was going to make it, after she passed out on her kitchen floor.. But she did.  
'Yes, in fact, you may go in to see her, stomach wounds aren't always fatal when treated right.' He smiled.  
Clarke thanked him, and rushed into Lexa's room, where she lay, clearly exhausted but still managing a small smile for Clarke, 'You fixed me,' were the first words she said. Her voice was hoarse and tired, but to Clarke, it was the most beautiful voice she has ever heard.


End file.
